


Language of Flowers

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Language of Flowers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bulma and her friends look at a book for a flower arrangement little Bra makes a innocent comment about what flower she thinks 'papa' is, turns out Bulma couldn't agree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little thing devoted to the world of flowers; this is dedicated to my Uncle who died last year in his sleep, may his wife and little daughter find peace, and for my dad who was his godfather.

"Nah…no way my dad a buttercup!" Marron said glaring at the black haired boy sitting next to her, Son Goten scratch his head and grinned hoping to calm the girl down.

"Well…it kind of sounds likes him" Goten said but it only made Marron more annoyed.

"No way is he a magnolia he has to be a buttercup! Childish!" Marron said, near by her mother took a green book from off the table and began flipping through the pages, finding the page she wanted she skimmed down the page before snorting.

"Marron dear, a buttercup also symbolizes riches aside from Childishness" Eighteen said looking at the meaning of the flower of her daughters mention. Eighteen handed the book over to Bulma who began looking at it, the laughed at whatever it is she found.

"What's so funny Bulma" Videl asked.

"I think I found a flower in this book that fits old Roshi" Bulma said pointing to the word so the other woman and Goten and Trunks could see "Spider Flower, it symbolizes the phrase "Elope with me" sounds like Roshi right?"

"Yah…his gutter brain and his ability to seem like he has eight hands" Eighteen said as the table erupted with laughing once more.

"Oh look!" Chi Chi said pointing to a flower name in the book "That flower sounds just like my Goku!"

"Which one is it mom?" Goten asked.

"The Daisy" Chi Chi said making everyone fall to the ground "He's gentle, innocent and the most romantic man I've ever known" Chi Chi said blushing and brining her hand to her face. Just then Goten started laughing, without anyone noticing he had taken the book. Bra looked from her playing to look in the direction of the group; they had been looking at that strange book for a while now, at first Bra had learned that they had checked the book out of the library to make a flower arrangement for Gohan and Videl's wedding anniversary, now they were laughing and pointing at different pages saying how they acted like the flowers. Curious she stopped and looked at the book in Goten's hand; the title from what she could read from lessons at school said "Meanings of Flowers" with a picture of a large red flower on the front, it reminded her of her father right away and before anyone knew she was there she spoke out.

"That's the flower papa is!" she gained the attention of the whole table, first Goten since he didn't even know she was there and the her mother who know had a look of curiously.

"Which flower is that?" Bulma asked looking to see what flower on the page could possibly relate to Vegeta.

"The one on the cover! That big red one!" Bra said taping the glossy cover with her little finger.

"A rose?" Bulma asked seeing the bright red rose in full bloom on the cover, tiny drops of dew were delicately shimmering on the petals in the photo.

"Yah! Papa's a rose!" Bra beamed then giggling went back to her toys, leaving the people at the table stunned. But the group soon went back to the conversation before Bra had spoken, however what Bra said still went on in Bulma's mind _Papa's a rose!_ .

_888_

After the group of women left Bulma put a much more comfortable outfit on; a nice light blue skirt and a matching shirt and decided to leave her hair down, looking at the clock she decided she better get dinner on the stove before the stampede of Saiyan's started raiding the kitchen. Walking out of the bedroom she saw her husband walking down the hall; dressed in gray sweat pants and a black tank top, a towel draped around his shoulders and a bottle of water in his hand. "Bulma is dinner ready yet?" he asked in his usual gruff tone, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Not yet honey" she said knowing it annoyed him to be called that.

"Don't call me that woman" was all he said before walking into the bathroom to take a shower before dinner. Rolling her eyes she headed down the hall before stopping to look at the door her husband had just gone through, the sound of running water now filling the hall. Now that she really thought about it; in many ways Vegeta was like a rose like her daughter said, even though Bra might not think the same reason as her. The stem covered in sharp thorns as if to protect itself from harm, like when Vegeta use to avoid everyone with a high and mighty personality to keep others away from him, before he got to know her anyway. And then there was the flower itself along with the red coloring, the red that could easily symbolize his newly found passion in something other then fighting and becoming the best, and the flower…yes along with everything else it symbolized his heart along with the thorns that once ago he used to protect himself, mostly because before they became a couple…he was confused by the new emotion he was feeling. And a rose did symbolize love after all; yes all in all a rose did fit Vegeta very well.

Smiling gently as she walked down the hall and down the stairs to make dinner _Yes Vegeta…you are a rose…my rose._

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to look up the names of the flowers. I tried to find ones on the list that were common and well known flowers, which was a huge pain in order to link with those characters.
> 
> So what do you all think? Did the flowers match everyone?


End file.
